Impalers
The Impalers are a notorious Successor Chapter created from the lineage of the proud and noble Blood Angels during an Unknown Founding. However, extant records indicate, based on eye-witness accounts and circumstantial evidence, that this Chapter was perhaps one of the many ill-fated Chapters created during the lamentable 21st Founding, the so-called 'Cursed' Founding. A Chapter wearing similar deep red and black livery, known as the Scarlet Scions, first appeared in official Imperial records sometime in M36, following the tragic events of the Reign of Blood. At first, this unknown Chapter appeared to help bring stability to a galaxy rife with civil discord. However, within only a matter of decades, it was apparent that there were some unexpected genetic idiosyncrasies passed on from their genetic forbears to this newest generation of Scions of Sanguinius - an unnatural craving for blood and an insatiable drive to enact retribution against those that dared turn from the light of the Emperor - often in ways both horrifying and extremely more barbaric, as time went on. The preferred method of punishment utilised by these unforgiving Astartes against those that transgressed against the rightful rule of the Emperor was impalement, thus earning this bellicose and savage Chapter the appropriate moniker they would forever after be known and judged by - Impalers. Like some of their fellow Chapters of the Blood, the Impalers prefer to shield their faces from those they fight alongside. This may be due to their Astartes being heavily afflicted by what the Chapter terms as the Blood Thirst. The resulting brutality often enacted during one of their campaigns has led to their being investigated on a number of occasions on charges of heresy and corruption by the Inquisition, but they have been cleared of suspicion, for the time being. Chapter History The Impalers are one of several Chapters that were created from the genetic lineage of the great angelic Primarch Sanguinius. However, like many Chapters created during the latter millennia, they too, are greatly afflicted by the genetic twin-curses of their genesire's bloodline. Though official Imperial records do not indicate the exact date in which they were created, extant records point to the timing in which a mysterious Chapter, known as the Scarlet Scions, appeared sometime following the lamentable events of the Reign of Blood sometime in M36. More than likely, they were a part of the ill-fated 21st Founding, which took place sometime in M35 or late M36. The focus of this particular Founding by the Adeptus Mechanicus was to attempt to perfect and remove existing identified deficiencies in the various gene-seed of several well known genetic lines. Though initially deemed successful, soon many of these Chapters were plagued by spontaneous random mutations or devolved into something no longer human or sane. Fortunately, the Scarlet Scions were spared such a horrific fate. Initially, the newly created Chapter only suffered minor cosmetic and physical changes such as pale skin, loss of hair and pointed teeth. The Scarlet Scions quickly earned a laudable record of success through their zealous persecution of the Forces of Chaos - a well-deserved reputation that has not waned over the course of their history. Utilised as a shock assault force, on every occasion the Scarlet Scions were unleashed against a recalcitrant world or xenos threat, they performed their duties with almost gleeful savagery, tearing apart whatever enemy it was given to fight without mercy or falter, regardless of its own losses and heedless of the risk. Over time, the Chapter was increasingly deemed by the High Lords of Terra as being more suitable for use against targets where annihilation was the goal rather than liberation, a task to which they seemed eminently suited. Despite their early record of impressive tallies of victory and the initial success of their newly created gene-seed, after several decades, it became readily apparent that the Chapter's gene-seed had also inherited the lamentable twin-genetic curses that afflicted those Chapters that hailed from the line of the Great Angels, despite the best attempts of the Magos Biologis genetors to remove them. The Scarlet Scions began to display troubling tendencies for extreme demonstrations of cruelty and savagery on an unparalleled level, often with complete disregard for innocent human life and collateral damage. On several occasions, their allies were greeted by the sickening sights of dismemberment, crucifixions and even impaling, the latter torture becoming the calling card of this unforgiving Chapter, as well giving them their new moniker - the 'Impalers'. Such barbaric displays of butchery and savagery have done little to enhance their standing. The Impalers' bellicose and ruthless demeanour has earned them an unsavoury reputation amongst the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, and Imperial commanders and planetary governors are wont to embrace the aid of these bloodthirsty and savage Astartes, except in only the direst of circumstances. During this era, the Impalers constantly crusaded across the width and breadth of the galaxy, destroying any and all heretics, mutants or xenos that dared to cross their path. Whispers of their brutality circulated amongst the nobles of the Terran court, going so far as to reach the ears of the High Twelve themselves. However, the degree of success achieved by the Impalers in achieving their objective and bringing swift retribution against rebellious worlds bringing them back into the Imperial fold, was nearly unparalleled. During this tumultuous era, as the Imperium recovered from the treachery of the mad High Lord Goge Vandire, results were valued far more than the means in which this blood-handed Chapter conducted their campaigns. The Chapter seemed to be given carte blanche to enact their bloody-handed form of retribution, as they saw fit. As such, there were no investigations into the savage rumours that accompanied the Impalers' implacable advance across the stars. Over time, the Impalers continued to earn a dreadful reputation for savagery. Despite their laudable and impressive tally of victories, many of their erstwhile allies have begun to question this Chapter's conduct in their prosecution. Though none would gainsay the Impalers effectiveness in battle, there are many who have fought alongside the Impalers who found the Astartes of this Chapter to often be unpredictable, intemperate and dangerous to anything that stands in their path - combatant, civilian or otherwise. Rumours have even began to circulate that the Impalers have, at times, put to the sword human regiments of the Astra Militarum or local Planetary Defence Forces they see as failing them in battle. Due to the inherent distrust and aura of malice surrounding this Chapter, the Impalers often keep a guarded distance from other Adeptus Astartes Chapters. Only time will tell whether their genetic deficiencies or growing psychosis will be their undoing. Notable Campaigns *'Serkis Compliance (692.M38)' - The Ivaldi System was settled by humanity in the distant past and had remained isolated for millennia. Though bringing a new civilisation (who referred to themselves as the Serkis) into Imperial Compliance would bring the Imperium great renown, this formidable civilisation refused to bend the knee to the light of the Imperial Truth, and instead were prepared to fight to maintain their independence. The Imperium wanted Serkis's wealth and resources to harness for their own needs. So the securing of Serkis fell to the Brazen Lions, supported by select elements of the Astra Militarum and the forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Despite meticulous planning, the campaign did not begin well as substantial losses were inflicted upon the Imperial forces. The Brazen Lions recognized the dire circumstances of their situation and issued a request to Terra for reinforcements. Soon, Imperial reinforcements arrived in-system to augment the beleaguered Imperial forces. These forces included several additional Space Marines Chapters, such as the Impalers, Blades of Dorn, Ice Dragons and Silverbacks Chapters. Despite his misgivings the Brazen Lions Chapter Master grudgingly accepted these Chapters' assistance and immediately drew up plans for prosecuting the second offensive against the Serkis. Utilising the strength of their new reinforcements, the coalition of Angels of Death launched a successful second offensive against the Serkis that would soon see an Imperial victory. Chapter Homeworld Fortress-Monastery Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *'Grand Voivode' - Chapter Master equivalent. *'Voivode' - Legion Delegatus equivalent, this specialty rank is often granted to a Centurion (temporarily) who is tasked with a specific mission by the Chapter's high command and formally dispatched to act in all matters with the full weight of the Grand Voivode's authority. As such, they can mobilise the Chapter's resources to the full, deploy its assets and, if performing mission of vital strategic worth, assemble a strike force of chosen warriors from the various Coteries (companies). *'Centurion' - Captain equivalent. *'Decurion' - Lieutenant equivalent. Specialist Ranks *'High Warden' - Reclusiarch equivalent. *'Warden' - Chaplain equivalent. *'Primus Medicae' - Chief Apothecary equivalent. *'Medicae' - Apothecary equivalent. *'Axiarch' - Chief Librarian equivalent. *'Prognosticator' - Librarian equivalent. Line Ranks *'Drakan' - Veteran Sergeant equivalent. *'Patrician' - Sergeant equivalent. *'Vyreling' - Battle-Brother equivalent. *'Juvinate' - Scout Marine equivalent. *'Broodling' - Neophyte equivalent. Squad Formations *'Coterie' - Company equivalent. *'Brood' - Squad equivalent. Specialist Formations *'Strygos Veteran Squads' *'Adrasteia Assault Squads' Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Beliefs Chapter Gene-Seed The Impalers were created in an attempt to overcome the genetic idiosyncrasies that manifested in those Chapters descended from the bloodline of Sanguinius. It became clear to the Imperium's genetors that the gene-seed of the deceased winged Primarch Sanguinius had been somehow tainted during the final cataclysmic duel between the Great Angel and the Arch-Traitor Horus. This disturbance is hidden deep within the genetic code of the Scions of Sanguinius and sets both the Blood Angels and their Successors apart from other Chapters, indelibly affecting them on a subliminal level and haunting their dreams with nightmarish, hidden messages of doom, staining their conscious waking minds with visions of sacrifice and blood. All Scions of Sanguinius are linked to one another through this bond. Like their predecessors, the Impalers suffer from the same dreadful genetic flaws - the Black Rage and the Red Thirst (which they call the 'Blood Thirst'). The Impalers especially suffer from the latter genetic curse which causes an overwhelming desire to physically taste their enemies' blood. This is more than likely due to a mutation in the Legion's Omophagea implant, which causes an insatiable craving for human blood. Another notable flaw in their gene-seed is the mutation called the 'Waning', a particular condition that causes their Larraman cells not to clot their wounds as they do in other Astartes, so they carry devices to actually exsanguinate the blood of their enemies in battle to compensate for this deficiency. Wielding specially crafted, forearm-mounted blades, these weapon enables an Impalers Battle-Brother who wields it to drink the blood of any target to which the sword deals wounds, averting the negative effects caused by the unnatural cravings of their Chapter. The unique curse of the Impalers is a carefully kept secret, and one the Chapter has gone to great lengths to keep. From some perspectives, the true worth of these mighty blades known as Gladio Vitae is not in its killing edge or fearsome length, but in the shame it can avert. These Gladio Vitae possesses a unique power field permeable to the blood of foes, which it channels down a deep fuller in the centre of the blade, and from there, to an injector linked to the med-ports of the Legionaries' battle-plate. The weapon thus allows the curse of the Blood Thirst to be slaked in battle, with no outsiders gaining knowledge of this secret stain on the Legion's honour. Through the use of the Gladio Vitae as well as extensive use of various blood rituals, they have managed to achieve a measure of control over their genetic flaws, however it remains to be seen if this achievement comes with a greater cost. Down the millennia, the Impalers have also developed several physical characteristics that makes their Battle-Brothers resemble something like that out of a nightmare. Those few survivors of an Impalers' assault that were not totally incapacitated by shock have reported that they appear as otherworldly creatures, much like the ancient mythological creature of Old Earth legends - the Vampyr. There is some merit to these rare first-hand accounts, as Impalers Space Marines have developed several physical characteristics that distinguish them from the average Astartes, including singular details such as pale skin with a deathlike pallor. The oldest members of the Chapter possess almost translucent-like skin with dark spidery veins that can be seen just beneath the surface. Their mouths are filled with razor-sharp, scythe-like fangs which slowly lengthen over time. When they attack a foe in close combat, they are able to morph their mouths disturbingly wide as if to swallow a victim's head whole. Impalers have been known to crush their enemies' skulls between their powerful vice-like jaws. Those unfortunates that have the ill-fortune of meeting a gruesome end at the Impalers' hands are often found horribly mutilated on the battlefield and the brutal manner in which the Impalers carry out their frenzied assaults is dreaded even amongst the most stalwart of the Imperium's seasoned warriors. Primarch's Curse: Sanguine Rage Due to the genetic mutation of their Omophagea implant the Impalers are exceptionally vulnerable to the effects of their heritage, making them completely dependent on human blood to survive. The ravages of the 'Blood Thirst' makes them extremely blood-dependent over time, and requires the use of a specially constructed sanguinary apparatii incorporated into their battle-plate with several vials of vitae being directly transfused into their transhuman bodies to help stave off the worst effects of their genetic curse. Without these constant infusions of fresh blood, they will either succumb to a frenzied state that causes them to have an overwhelming desire for fresh blood or they will fall into a torpor state and wither and die. This can cause an affected Legionary to fall into a blood-frenzied state, possessing a mad craving for blood that they must have at all costs. The presence of an inordinate amount of blood spewing forth from the severed limbs or a decapitated head of their enemies, could cause those Battle-Brothers in the throes of the 'Blood Thirst' to tear off their helmets and attack their victims with fang and claws, until they have gorged themselves on the precious vitae and sate their ravenous appetite. *'Stage 1 (Berserk Fury):' The Battle-Brother completely loses control when he frenzies and finds it almost impossible to claw his way back to reason as long as there are foes to fight and blades drawn. Even when foes are not near, the madness of Frenzy grips him and he rages endlessly for battle and blood, howling out his anger and striking the ground with his blade. The Battle-Brother must take care, lest he lose control at any moment. Any time the Battle-Brother takes damage, is confronted with a clear threat, or is put in position of great stress, he must summon all his willpower in order to contain his fury for the duration of an encounter with an enemy. *'Stage 2 (Blood Frenzy):' The Impaler thirsts for the blood of their foes when in the grips of the Blood Thirst and longs to see it spilled across the ground in great arcs and gouts. They also crave the feeling of hot blood on their skin and splattering across their armour, staining the dark red battle-plate a darker shade still. The Battle-Brother must engage foes in close combat if possible, either making melee attacks against them or shooting point black with pistols so that their blood spills at his feet. When he downs a foe, he must resist the urge to hack or blast the foe's corpse apart. If the Battle-Brother is attacked by a new foe while he is in this state while hacking at another foe, he will turn his attention to his new attacker instead. *'Stage 3 (The Beast Within):' Near the end, an affected Impaler is little more than an blood-seeking animal filled with fury and madness and striking out at all those around him. While he may still have lucid moments where he remembers the noble warrior he once was, these moments are fleeting and quickly gone to be replaced with only the thought of killing and the thirst for blood, and he will attack the nearest target (friend or foe) if there is more than one to choose from. At this point, the Battle-Brother is completely within the grips of the Black Rage and must be transferred to the Death Company. Combat Doctrine Notable Members *'Grand Voivode Strahd Tepes' *'Voivode Vladius Drak Alu'kard' - Commander of the 1st Coterie. *'Centurion Orpheus' - Commander of the 2nd Coterie. *'Centurion Samael' - Commander of the 3rd Coterie. *'Centurion Draven' - Commander of the 4th Coterie. *'Centurion Ravanus' - Commander of the 5th Coterie. *'Centurion Zagan' - Commander of the 6th Coterie. *'Centurion Quillon' - Commander of the 7th Coterie. *'Centurion Melchior' - Commander of the 8th Coterie. *'Centurion Zachaeus' - Commander of the 9th Coterie. *'Centurion Kazimar' - Commander of the 10th Coterie. *'High Warden (Reclusiarch) Desdemodius' *'Primus Medicae (Chief Apothecary) Morfran' *'Axiarch (Chief Librarian) Asmodeus' Deathwatch Service Chapter Fleet *''Karpathos'' (Warspite-class Battle Barge) - Flagship of the Impalers Chapter. *''Demogorgon'' (Battle Barge) - Flagship of the 1st Coterie. *''Sanguine Mortis'' (Battle Barge) - Flagship of the 2nd Coterie. *''Vengeance of Baal'' (Battle Barge) - Flagship of the 3rd Coterie. *''Amit's Fury'' (Battle Barge) - Flagship of the 4th Coterie. *''Red Angel's Blessing'' (Strike Cruiser) - Flagship of the 5th Coterie. *''Winged Vengeance'' (Strike Cruiser) - Flagship of the 6th Coterie. *''Blood Chalice'' (Strike Cruiser) - Flagship of the 7th Coterie. *''Blade of Raldoron'' (Strike Cruiser) - Flagship of the 8th Coterie. *''Scarlet Liberator'' (Strike Cruiser) - Flagship of the 9th Coterie. *''Vermillion Angelis'' (Strike Cruiser) - Flagship of the 10th Coterie. *''Zagan's Wrath'' (Frigate) *''Azkaellon's Exaltation'' (Frigate) *''Annellus' Fire'' (Frigate) *''Requiem of Maros'' (Medical Frigate) Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Impalers Chapter primarily wears dark red power armour the colour of spilled blood. The top of the backpack and helmet are black. The right shoulder pauldron has gold coloured trim while the left shoulder pauldron trim is slate gray. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is also gold in colour. Unlike their progenitors, the Impalers prefer to utilise the Codex-proscribed squad specialty markings (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran). A small white gothic numeral is stenciled on the right shoulder pauldron inset to designate squad assignment. Chapter Badge The Impalers' Chapter badge is a stylised rendition of a skeleton, hands bound, impaled through the length of its body with a large black stake, the top of it poking out of the skeleton's open mouth. This symbols is centered upon a field of dark red. Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Impalers Feel free to add your own About the Impalers Gallery Impalers_Vyreling.png|An Impalers Vyreling (Battle-Brother) of the 3rd Coterie (Company), 4th Brood (Tactical Squad - Battleline). Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:21st Founding